


gunpowder in moonlight

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: CP：Gesture（洪在熙）x Fury（金俊浩）Profit（朴俊煐）x Birdring（金智赫）分级：NC-17Mafia AU（黑手党设定）因为是在正名之前写的，所以用的都是当时的音译名





	gunpowder in moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> 木三观，木逻辑，设计不严谨，一切为了装逼和爽，打斗全靠意识流，不具有任何操作实际意义，三害皆有，大家主要记住黄。  
> OOC属于我，人物不属于我，爱情属于本文，荣耀和牛逼属于小飞机。  
> 20190502备份版本更新彩蛋一则

1  
英国常年阴雨的天气让石质的房屋外表爬长青苔和藤蔓，蔓蔓枝枝遮掩下露出有些斑驳的天蓝色外漆，不过这些植物还是没法占领天花板的要地，橙红的房瓦和漂亮的烟囱上有幼稚的飞机涂鸦，这看起来就是个宽敞又温馨的富人家庄园罢了。  
谁能想到这里是世界首屈一指的黑手党的心脏呢？

今天是伦敦难得的好天气，天空的青色恰似LDSF的代表色，黑色改装过的劳斯莱斯缓缓驶来。Fury下车后径直往书房走去。  
房间内的木质地板即便护理得当，但是消毒水和香氛混杂的气味还是让Fury过度灵敏的嗅觉有点不舒服。Fury到达目的地，意思意思敲了两三下门就动手推开。喷火战斗机徽章的把手闶阆响着，木质表层的大门安稳开启。

在熙哥书房内的空气果然舒服多了。金俊浩迈进房间的脚步都欢快了起来。朝向完美的书房充溢着秋日温暖的阳光，和壁炉喳喳作响的柴火一起把房间烤的干燥。  
Gesture的书房宽敞而温暖，不过也确实不像个正常的黑手党老大的窝点，反而像个大学生富二代的地盘。这里没有优雅的黑胶唱片机播放古典乐，只有最顶级的家庭影院和音响设备，后者正播放着Drake的新冠军单曲；没有木质的书架和考究的原文书，只有一摞摞的CD和各色游戏机；没有反复精致的从东方国度远渡重洋来的瓷器茶具，倒是有一排锃亮的按照大小排开的马克杯——以及一个啤酒机和碳酸饮料机。  
伦敦喷火战斗机的主心骨坐在办公桌后，眼神从244HZ的显示屏上转移到刚进门的fury、他最可靠的副手身上。而喷火战斗机的最强打手，大概也是世界上最强的打手，正窝在沙发上打电动。profit显然没啥心思分给fury, fury也就懒得和他打招呼了。

“有个事在港口那边，”gesture把桌上的一份文件递给fury，“我看了下也没什么必要谈，你意思意思谈不来就直接做掉，可以留点痕迹但是别暴露是我们干的，这些你一向有分寸我也放心。”  
Fury翻了翻文件，心情因为兄长随意的夸奖更好了点：“那我带个合同文件过去，到时候好弄。哥今晚我一个人去？”

“那你等会找下Robin，” Gesture没有花多少时间思考就下了指令，“今天是俊英和你去。”   
“呀在熙哥我今晚和智赫还有约会！那家餐厅我定了一个月了！”朴俊英闻言一下从沙发上蹦起来。  
洪在熙好脾气地反问：“你约会几点的？”  
profit不情不愿地瞪着兔子眼：“六点半。”  
“那不就得了现在才两点不到，四个半小时你还端不掉一个窝，平时端自家窝倒是速度贼快。”“那不一样！总不能让我满身红去米其林餐厅吧！会被列黑名单的！”“你一个黑手党怕什么黑名单，那你在车上换。”“堵车了怎么办！我杀人能迟到约会不能迟！”“你要是迟到了我和birdring解释去。”“哥你解释没用……”“呀你在这废话的时间都够爆两个头了！” 

金俊浩无奈地看着boss和Ace小学生一样讨价还价：“要不就我一个人去算了。反正也不是什么大事。”  
“不行。”意料之外的两个人都斩钉截铁地否决了。金俊浩莫名其妙地看着朴俊英，那你前面闹个什么劲？  
“要是智赫听说我把我们忙内丢下去干活自己去约会，我的形象不是会受损。”朴俊英嘟嘟囔囔，金俊浩听了这理由只想翻白眼，“好了我回来在熙哥你记得给我订我上次看上的那套粉色Gucci！”  
“行了行了刷我的卡，”洪在熙钱的事上一向对朴俊英大方，“你们快点解决，别耽误了约会。”

“好——”  
“好！”

“不止朴俊英有约会。”洪在熙打断了金俊浩慢吞吞的回应。

“俊浩你晚上也有一个。”

啊？  
金俊浩一脸茫然，朴俊英一脸八卦。

 

2  
金俊浩一头雾水地站在车边等王牌先生准备好装备下来——后者可能还要和对象报备一顿依依不舍再讨要一个百灵鸟的亲吻——但是喷火战斗机的二把手并没心思去想这对黑手党世界最出名的情侣的相处模式。

我到底哪来的约会？  
还没追问就被自己首领丢出了房间，洪在熙最后一句话是“晚上记得去Dorchester”。

Dorchester……那应该是定了Alain Ducasse，什么定的为什么自己一点消息都不知道，在熙哥连人家店名字都没记住瞎定什么呢。

金俊浩为这种琢磨不透洪在熙想法的迷惑而烦躁，大堂的空气又是寻常的英国味儿，连带着身下充门面的奢侈皮草沙发都有点阴潮，他开始怀念兄长书房温暖干燥的布艺。直白，简洁，妥帖又线条冷静。一如洪在熙这个人。

这群年轻的小伙子向来不喜欢那堆繁文缛节，随意习惯了的年轻血液去高档奢华的代表米其林餐厅甚至也穿了几次连帽衫运动鞋（没被拖进黑名单也是奇迹）。以世界上最年轻的教父带头的黑帮比起精致奢侈但是一口没的法餐日料，更偏爱实在大份的战斧牛排，纵然是那位外人面前总是保持优雅礼貌的娇小杀手最爱的餐厅也是加利福利亚的in and out。这直接肆意的天蓝色火焰在短短几年内燃烧过了大西洋，一路张牙舞爪往西海岸和欧亚大陆进发。而火种的掌门人在金俊浩眼里还是原来那个会在酒吧和自己说“这可是在英国，未满十八岁在外头可不能喝酒。”然后仗着自己虚张一岁有余就对扎吹的，洪在熙。  
什么嘛，明明有监护人就可以。  
早已进入饮酒合法年龄的Fury，想起若干年前兄长“欠”的那顿酒仍旧耿耿。

虽然洪在熙鲜少不自诩家长，在核心团里他甚至不是最年长的。然而长兄bdosin也实在没个大哥架子，除了在餐桌上要求按年龄顺序夹菜的时候。  
当年一群毛头小子刚在日不落的大都会站稳了脚跟，磨牙吮血从本地老骨头身上撕咬下战斗机的军工厂。那是代号暴怒的金俊浩入伙之后干下的一票大事儿，驾驶员们爽快地包下了一间酒吧，首领亲自走进吧台扎酒，嘻嘻哈哈吵吵闹闹。而金俊浩和朴俊英作为唯二的未成年人只能喝饮料。朴俊英一个本就不爱酒精的倒也乐得清闲，金俊浩这个小酒鬼就没那么舒坦，一言不发地啜着莫吉托，气泡水混了点微乎其微的酒精，碳酸加酒精试图蒙混过关，但是啤酒爱好者严格地判决这不及格。

“Pyuli怎么不喝酒啊？”  
外人眼里的冰山美人显然喝上兴头，冰雪融化露出枫糖浆的内里。Birdring歪在Profit身上，手还牢牢抓着和他脸差不多大的马克杯，profit用手臂固定住上头的人以防掉下去，一开始是一只手，后来干脆丢下杯子两手环着娇小的搭档，就着暧昧的姿势解释，“在熙哥说Pyuli没成年所以不能喝。”  
你最好也别喝了都醉这样了。金俊浩内心翻白眼。明明也就比我大了几个月凭什么金智赫可以喝我就得喝这破气泡水。英国人哪来这么多破规定。  
“Fury原来这么小啊!”金智赫兴致勃勃，“叫声哥哥听听。”朴俊英向来是金智赫的狗腿：“pyuli也比我小，也叫我声哥哥听听。”

“才不要。”谁要叫你俩这么小学鸡的人哥。何况就差一周不到朴俊英你也好意思跟着叫。他向来内敛冷静，上了战场的杀伤力倒是一如他的代号凶狠，竟也让大多数人没料到他是这群“驾驶员”里年纪最小的。  
“大六个月也是大!”“就是！大6天也是大！”  
“说起来你也小我六个月怎么没见你喊过我哥。”金智赫突然转头伸手捏住朴俊英的脸，大有不喊hiong就不撒手的架势。profit附和起哄哪料到战火转移到自己这儿了，脸被捏住呜呜嚷嚷也不知道在说些啥。金俊浩乐见外界闻风丧胆的暴力拆迁组闹成一团， 忽然感觉边上沙发陷了下去，警觉转头发现是举着两大杯的gesture。  
“哥怎么不出一声……”有些尴尬的少年小麦色的耳朵微微泛红。首领似乎不太在意副手的失态，举了下左手苹果汁示意自己对禁止饮酒的部下贴心的照顾。

真照顾我就给我啤酒啊！这回连那点酒精都没了！金俊浩愤懑地瞪着洪在熙右手那一大扎黄油啤酒。突然生了点坏心思，伸向苹果汁的手簌地拐了个弯夺下金黄的啤酒，不管飞溅出来的酒液撒了一沙发猛灌一口。

Gesture饶有兴致地看老幺囤囤囤的气势，不过欲速则不达，一口闷的后果就是Fury呛了个半死。洪在熙啼笑皆非地帮金俊浩顺气，手无声无息地从背转移阵地到了副手黑绒绒的脑壳上。  
“俊浩啊你没必要这么紧张的。”洪在熙揉着金俊浩有点自来卷的头发，语气不像个黑手党老大就不过是个哄弟弟的兄长。  
“辛苦了。”洪在熙的手掌很大手心很温暖， “我不是个成熟的领袖，现在不足以承担你们所有人的信任。俊浩啊——”  
金俊浩有些慌张，他感觉洪在熙也醉了，咳嗽着抬头对上的却是洪在熙依然平静的眼睛。

“我们的过去无人可以改变替代，你的——”洪在熙吞掉了一个词，“我也无意去取代也无法去超越。”金俊浩知道他指的是什么。  
代号Fury的未成年从东方的半岛到美利坚，再死里逃生跨越大西洋来到了三英群岛，诡命多舛辗转流离，经历了数次的分别，有的是生离有的是死别，告别了繁多的记忆，埋葬了教父的遗体。他曾跪在Dennis Hawelka的画像前紧攒着其遗留的戒指许诺继承最伟大的教父的遗志。而后在伦敦海德公园附近的一个小巷里，被追杀重伤的少年被刚刚组建起的伦敦喷火战斗机捡了回去。  
这就是他所谓的过去。

“我们要做的是成为一个新的家。”  
金俊浩没有回话。洪在熙也不需要，把忙内搂了过来把啤酒和苹果汁掉了个，少年人闻到兄长身上带着点啤酒花的潮湿和麦香：“将就喝这个，啤酒就还给成年人。”

金俊浩依然沉默地喝了一口甜腻的鸡尾酒，唇齿间那点啤酒的苦味被冲的一干二净。酒吧里热热闹闹人声鼎沸，边上的朴俊英被金智赫一只手固定住了脑袋眼睛笑盈盈毫无挣脱的意思，崔承泰拍着已经醉倒的金钟硕后背喊酒保再满上一扎黑啤。釜山小伙子们哄笑着调侃不胜酒力的醉汉们。没有人注意首领和他副手陷在角落的沙发里倚靠的姿势像鳄梨。

“等你成年了，哥再请你喝次酒吧。”洪在熙许了个承诺。  
回应他的是沙哑又发闷的一声“嗯”。

 

——“喂！喂！喂！”  
金俊浩猛地从回忆中抽离，看到一脸不耐烦的王牌就穿了件粉色的连帽衫光亮的瓜皮头上还倒扣了个棒球帽，还没道歉自己的走神发呆就忍不住吐槽：“好歹还得意思意思谈判一下你就穿这样？”  
“在熙哥不都说了没啥好谈的。”朴俊英的声音永远听着充满少年气息，“快点上车吧早完事早收工——说起来你的那个约会咋回事？”

“……我也想知道。”

差了不足一星期的末子组往车库走，朴俊英思索了一下，提出了自己的看法：“啊啊晚上没准是那群八卦婚介委员会安排的什么相亲吧。你也太惨了还得和不认识的人约会。”

“是啊羡慕你约会有个理想对象。”金俊浩皮笑肉不笑地回应。朴俊英一副受用的表情：“bird永远是最棒的。”

 

金俊浩看着自家王牌斗志满满的背影，那点少男心思好像随着风散入了秋意。  
真不想去啊。

金俊浩第一次不满洪在熙的体贴沉稳。

完工了找个理由和在熙哥翘掉算了。

\--  
（1）喝酒场景灵感来自Loading Bar Event  
（2）Fury是哭了  
（3）profit其实也能喝酒  
（4）fury的教父是Internethulk  
（5）LDSF与其说是MAFIA不如说是雇佣兵团＋军火贩子，不太参与zz，大家对于权力不太在意就比较专心赚钱，后面的设定会补完这些点（吧）。  
（6）5的设定是因为废物作者不会写。

 

3

\--6:00 pm—

凎他奶奶。  
他们没存什么谈判的心，对方看起来在这事儿上和他们心有灵犀。虚情假意寒暄之后就是真枪实剑的偷袭。

“这群家伙看来是想拼个鱼死网破。”朴俊英也不知道身上溅了多少个人的血，粉色连帽衫已经染成铁色。对方铁了心压上了大队人马，人数有些超乎他们的预期。  
金俊浩一脚踹崴一人的手腕，顺便把被踹飞的手枪顺来抬手爆了两个头。大脑飞快的分析现在的情况。  
他花了大概一个半小时完成前期的布置，从四点多开始交战，到现在已经过了一小时多，他们只带了一队人马，虽然没人挂掉但也差不多三分二失去了战斗力。现在备的弹药也所剩不多，能剩就剩，论近身格斗俊英固然无人能敌但是他的体力也有限。秋日的岛国日落已经提前了，天边红光也渐渐暗淡了下去。

 

“只能速战速决了。”“废话！再拖下去我来不及回城区了啊！！”朴俊英一边日常鬼叫一边肘击敲断了一个敌人的脊椎，“要不要叫那边派人过来支援算了！”  
“不要！”金俊浩咬牙切齿地拒绝，堂堂伦敦喷火战斗机的副手和王牌处理一个“合同”居然要叫支援这种事情实在太，“丢脸！”  
“这要什么面子，约会准时最要紧！你不也有个约会吗别这么不急不慢的！”  
“这点人都干不掉你会被金智赫笑死！而且现在——”金俊浩趁着换弹飞快瞟了一眼手表。  
“你已经赶不上了！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”世界上最强的打手惨叫得似乎自己现在不是扭断别人的脖子而是被人揍了一顿。

Gordon Ramsay的包厢内，优雅美丽的娃娃脸杀手百无聊赖地玩着手机，金融大鳄的脑浆溅一身都毫无波澜的漂亮小脸上难得露出了一丝不耐烦。  
“俊英真慢。”

突然一通电话进来，Birdring接起问候：“喂？在熙哥？对，我在餐厅了……”  
漂亮的大眼睛随机瞪得滚圆。  
“哈？？？？？？？？”

\--  
（1）Gordon Ramsay有没包厢我忘了，但是在大厅有点怪怪的就当有吧

4

“既然都要迟到了就处理干净点吧。”饶是Fury也觉得体力消耗厉害，“分两路吧，你把左边人干完了就先滚。”  
“Okay~”profit弯腰顺了把步枪，顺势蹲式起跑冲了出去。fury不仅咂舌这人到底哪来这活力，手脚动作也没法停下来。剩下的人也没几个了，分头收拾干净之后还得打电话喊nus来帮忙善后处理，这搞出来的动静比预想的大的有点多，啊啊又要和那群麻烦死人的老油条子磨嘴皮子，也叫钟硕哥去算了。

一丝硝烟的味道打断了思绪，本能的闪躲，一颗子弹擦着脖子飞了过去，钉在墙上。金俊浩感觉到脖子有些刺痛和残留的温度，神色不虞地看向哆哆嗦嗦拿着枪指着自己的白人。后者手已经拿不稳枪支，两腿打颤地往身后的巷子退，十有八九后面来接应他的人。

得小心这怂狗开枪走火，等会还得想想怎么处理后面那群。  
金俊浩喘着气盯着发抖的枪口，脑子里盘算着解决方案。他前进一步，眼前破口大骂的白皮孬种就后退一步，嘴里大声嚷嚷着金俊浩跟不上的洋文，附近枪声和惨叫此起彼伏，震得五感过于敏感的巧克力亚洲人耳膜发疼。突然，冰川一样平静的脸破开了裂痕，他像看到了什么奇观一般瞪大了双眼。  
以为抓到破绽的白种人连忙试图扣下扳机，不料双手传来一阵钻心剧痛，不过可怜的大脑还来不及悼念骨折的双手，就被打开了烟花——

“哥你怎么——”  
金俊浩失声大喊，顿觉自己失态下半句又卡在喉咙。刚解决了一队人马的gesture抬手示意副手稍安勿躁。金边眼镜下的死鱼眼一如既往古井无波。

“我来接人去约会了。”  
一身定制三件套的年轻教父把沾染血渍的昂贵西装外套丢给惊讶的部下。洪在熙挽起袖子活动了下手臂：“你披着吧，我一会就回来。”

金俊浩僵在原地当了回衣架，难以言表的羞耻感把他钉在了水泥地上，他满脑子充斥回荡着刚才那句没说完的咆哮。  
——在熙哥为什么会来啊！！！！！！

5

 

“哥没有带司机吗？”  
“恩。”洪在熙替部下打开了副驾驶的门，看金俊浩坐进去之后又唠叨了一句，“系好安全带。”  
“哦……”

洪在熙踩下油门之后才回答了金俊浩刚才的疑问。  
“去约会当然要自己开车。”  
“哥也有约会吗？”

金俊浩更一头雾水了，今天是什么黄道吉日，大半个总部的人都约会？是啊这位大哥平时都穿潮牌卫衣鞋柜里上百双aj上千套巴黎世家supreme， 今天穿了套我都不知道什么时候定的三件套打扮这么认真一看就是要和——很重要的对象约会吧……  
为什么我什么都不知道呢。  
不知道我自己的约会对象是谁，不知道什么时候在熙哥定的西服，不知道在熙哥的约会对象是谁，不知道为什么自己什么都不知道。

迷惑之后是更胜一筹的苦涩，不管今天是别人的什么好日子，反正对自己来说是最糟糕的一天了。莫名其妙的约会，出乎意料的任务，不期而至的兄长。  
以及似乎破坏了暗恋对象约会的自己。

好吧最后一点带了点羞愧的爽感。

“想什么呢俊浩？”洪在熙的语气依旧很耐心。这种被当孩子哄的语气让金俊浩更加烦躁，“脖子转过来给我看看。”  
“没什么要紧的就是擦伤而已……”  
洪在熙把车停到路边，不由分说把金俊浩掰了过来，后者耳根泛红的感觉到衣领被翻开，微凉的指尖拂过自己热气腾腾的脖颈。

太近了。  
近到自己离奇的心率会暴露一切。

金俊浩抓下洪在熙的手，想表现得无理傲慢些手指却很老实地恋恋不舍，他甚至不敢直视首领的眼睛：“哥不是还有约会吗，快点开车吧。”  
洪在熙回扣住金俊浩的手，说话声音里带着笑：

“我的约会对象就是你啊。”

 

6  
Gesture，伟大睿智冷静成熟的伦敦喷火战斗机领袖，地下世界的君王，只看钱不看命原则底线就是自家人的逐利雄狮，此刻握着暗恋对象的手，表面看着沉着冷静内心慌的一逼。

他为这个夜晚准备了一个月，瞒着细心又灵敏的副手准备可太难了，还得防着崔承泰朴俊英一大一小疯子搅局，为此没少贿赂金智赫帮着打点。而他这场奔袭已经在旷野努力了若干年，情不知所起，也许是生死相随的背脊相抵，也有可能是某个清晨发现早熟的孤狼对自己露出柔软的肚皮，而野心家不允许其无疾而终。偏偏一往无前的勇者面对爱情的光芒也钢铁心化绕指柔，发现心意之后辗转反侧，扪心自问，每日每夜与暗恋对象头抵足临，幸福因狮子难得的怯懦而成为甜蜜的折磨。人道profit是gesture的矛，而fury是gesture的盾，殊不知朴俊英秀恩爱鼓舞了洪在熙追求爱情，而金俊浩筑建了枭雄内心的壁垒而不知自己身在其中。

今天的计划被打乱的一塌糊涂，本来准备了米其林的烛光晚餐和泰晤士河岸的烟花，他们本会在包场的伦敦眼上欣赏烟火。如果小朋友不喜欢的话过几天还有去首尔和美国的机票，趁着fury和profit去出任务他顺道安排了温布利球场的热刺对曼城的贵宾席。只是天算不如人算，现在基本是泡汤了。但是乖孩子还是全须全尾地在自己面前，似乎打水漂的金钱也无足轻重。

他设想过金俊浩的反应，肯定会很可爱，每次pyuli害羞的时候大耳朵到脖子都会红成一片，细长的眼睛会不知道往哪看，可能他会支支吾吾答应，然后接吻，互通心意，自己会告诉他其实捡他回来没多久就已经喜欢上他了。洪在熙是富有野心和耐心的捕食者，常伴狮王左右的黑豹不知道自己是头号目标。

金俊浩脸上表情一片空白，看起来就是在发愣，虽然自家副手平时杀人和发呆也都差不多这个脸。但是开始泛红的耳根子暴露了他当下的真实。洪在熙决定乘胜追击，试着用自己最深情的语调告白：  
“俊浩啊，我喜欢你。”

驾驶员双手离开方向盘，脱轨的列车向旷野奔驰一去不复返了。  
金俊浩瞪大了眼，双眼充血泪腺不受控制。副手的眼泪将首领苦做许久的酝酿冲刷的一干二净。

他的腹稿都作废，心思都成灰，上帝啊，我的罪孽就是情人的眼泪。哦，现在还没成情人。洪在熙觉得自己又变回釜山的毛头小子，在釜山的港口拳打脚踢无知无畏，不善言辞又心存枭意，可他当时还未遇到金俊浩，怀着梦想也蒙着迷茫。现在的教父哑口无言手足无措地握着金俊浩的手，摸索着上面的枪茧疤痕，铁汉心也纯当千里共婵娟的如水月色。  
灵魂赤裸裸的暴露在月光下，言语的力量是苍白的，指尖的温度是真实的，而爱是无法欺骗的。

“这怎么办呢。”  
“我这套西装是不能要咯，定了挺久的餐厅也去不了啦。还准备了一堆烟火，要是讨不到人欢心的话可太血本无归了。洪在熙是个精明的商人，最不喜欢亏本的事情了。”  
洪在熙找回了声音，他依然攒着金俊浩的手，另一只手把人搂紧了怀里，金俊浩柔软的黑发蹭着他的脸颊，他看不到怀里人的脸才稳住了声音。

“俊浩啊，你赔哥一个男朋友怎么样。”

我说出来了！

肩膀上毛茸茸的脑袋耸动了一会，忽然猛窜起来，豁出去给了洪在熙一个吻。金俊浩现在的样子实在称不上潇洒，脸上干涸了血迹和泪痕泪水把他弄得像只狼狈的幼犬，被破掉成熟冷静副手蛋壳孵出来个——热乎乎的男朋友。

“我赔上一辈子了哥，怎么看都是我比较亏吧。”

和若干年前的酒吧的角落一样，他们依偎得像个鳄梨，身边没有嘈杂的伙伴人群，两个人衣服上还站着生死的腥气，一点都不浪漫，只有慈悲的月光从车窗里洒下来充当烛光和浪漫，冰冷冷的温度也和洪在熙设计的在温暖的餐厅大相径庭。  
漂泊的孤狼被狮子驯化成了情人。

7

他们也顾不上这一路亲吻上来有没人撞见了，莽莽撞撞摔进床上的时候，金俊浩还迷迷糊糊地想这个进度是不是太快了。但是这点理智一瞬间就被干柴烈火烧成灰烬。他过分敏感的五感被安心的温度气味包裹，解开彼此衣扣的手却像在身上点燃炸药接通电流。fury的铜墙铁壁能阻却万物伤害，金俊浩却在洪在熙的手里柔软得像块豆腐，还是黑芝麻味的。

两个人都衣衫不整了。金俊浩感觉自己就是只被翻了壳儿的乌龟，四肢自由但是肚皮被洪在熙安稳地按揉着一路向下，而年长者还余裕着解干净手下的衣裤，冷静的和平时拆弹解绳一样。下属抬手勾着首领的肩颈，后者俯身给了个赞扬的亲吻，长臂一伸从床头柜里掏了管膏状物出来。金俊浩脸上的赤色更盛，连着露出来的胸膛都带着点红。

洪在熙其实也臊得慌。他安抚着亲了新晋小男友的头顶：“dosin哥给俊英的。我要了一份。”  
不说还好，说了脑壳都冒热气了。  
“放心，全新的。”  
金俊浩愤愤不平为什么似乎全部人都知道这人如意算盘了只有自己还傻乎乎地为“约会”酸溜溜。  
“什么时候要的！”  
“什么时候呢？”  
洪在熙决定再用一个吻结束这无所谓的小插曲。

金俊浩自暴自弃闭上眼睛，他没有哪刻比当下更恨自己灵敏的五感，微妙的水声在自己身体上、甚至内部传来，被探索拓开的感觉很微妙。洪在熙的动作很温柔耐心——甚至太耐心了让金俊浩的羞耻感被发酵得更明显。  
自己就是块正在被烘烤的木炭，黑里透红。带着茧子的修长手指在身体里搅动扩张的滋味却不带疼痛的感觉太陌生，但是因为对象是洪在熙，他没有一丝不安感。兄长另一只手也没闲着，搓揉着副手的身体。小麦色的肌肤下是常年锻炼累造的柔韧肌肉，无灯的房间只靠今晚出奇明亮的月光照明，而这具流畅的机体在月光下连疤痕都巧夺天工。洪在熙的眼镜早就被丢一边，赤膊上身，左胸口的家族纹章刺青清晰可见。两个人的肤色产生了截然对比，乌碳白雪裹着蓬勃的岩浆。  
羞耻心让金俊浩移开了钉在洪在熙身上的目光，艰难地扭过身子把脸迈进柔软的枕头里，这一系列动作让洪在熙的手指刮到了某个位置，金俊浩的腰被突袭的陌生快感刺激得塌倒。这一倒下去漂亮的脊背暴露了出来。洪在熙很满意自己的探索进程，即便下半身的欲望已经呼之欲出，深入敌军的手指还在耐心继续耕耘，他亲吻情人滚烫的耳尖，满足地听到压抑的喘息。但是这还不够。侵略火种一路向南，啃咬过后颈，舔舐了背沟，最后洪在熙摸索着金俊浩肩胛骨上的疤痕——他勇敢的孩子为他挡下一刀时留下的勋章让Liquid的纹章狼狈模糊——想到这里狮子的眼神更加温柔，在那上面印了一个吻。  
“好孩子，叫出来。”

“！”  
黑豹在短啸一声后脊背一僵泄了。

洪在熙也没想到金俊浩的反应会这么大。他抚摸着乖孩子还在战栗的流畅脊背一路向下，很快就明白了：

洁身自好而又坚毅沉稳的乖孩子善于忍耐，却应对不了陌生的快感。

这种垃圾直男的处女情怀的满足感实在太肮脏了。洪在熙无法抑制内心奇妙的满足感和欲望，手搓揉了会富有弹性的臀肉，然后就掰开准备正题。  
“在熙哥、等、我刚、呜嗯！”  
还没从陌生的晕眩里缓过来的金俊浩又被缓慢坚定地拓开，这回换成了更炙热、更粗大的东西，他被烫得抖得更厉害了，张嘴之后呜咽就停不下来，咬紧牙关也会发出闷哼。终于猛兽的霸占行为完成了，猎物张开嘴努力呼吸调节急促的心跳。而捕食者已经耐心过久了，他最后施舍了一点慈悲，挑开金俊浩汗津津脸上粘着的头发亲了下额头：“乖孩子。俊浩。”

之后的疾风骤雨就再也无法停止。真枪实战了才知道什么教学经验都是天方夜谭纸上谈兵，侵略者的力量在冲撞中渐渐失去了控制，宽大的手抓捏着劲瘦的腰，逼迫被侵夺的人直面凶手，而金俊浩也不是什么软腻的人，他勾抱着上位者，积极地献祭着自己，啃咬洪在熙的脖子，像猫科动物一样咬住了磨牙，但是被驯服的豹子并未伤害到光芒万丈的主人，后果就是这一切的行为只是调情和惹火。一直勉强保持冷静的洪在熙忍不住暗骂了声狗崽子，力道彻底失去了控制。

这两个世上最凶悍的军火头目连水乳交融都惹着血腥味和硝烟火药。冰凉的月光和燃烧的情欲，最终让两颗恒星碰撞爆炸引发了高潮。金俊浩咬住了洪在熙的肩膀，在洪在熙在自己身体里释放的瞬间也尝到了唇齿间的血腥味。

战争一样的性爱让两个在先前打斗就消耗不少的体力怪物都不免气喘吁吁。洪在熙的眼睛阴晴不明地扫向两个人狼藉的下身。他侧着放置了气喘吁吁的爱情，把金俊浩腿间还带着温度的液体涂抹到了副手后腰的家族纹身上。纹理清晰的盾牌状纹章瞬间染上了色情的味道。

洪在熙心满意足的亲吻金俊浩，后者缓过神后就带着歉意偏过脑袋亲吻肩膀上的印子，首领从不吝啬对懂事下属的夸奖。  
“好孩子，做得好。”

金俊浩刚温度消退的脸颊又温度升高——观察敏锐的gesture当然不会放过这个讯息。

“再做一次吧。”  
巫山云雨涨秋池。

8

以为已经差不多了的两人在浴室清洁过程中没忍住又来了一发，终于彻彻底底耗干了体力的两个人在战绩累累的床上温存了会。洪在熙没忍住还是说起了煞风景的话。

“俊浩啊，我还是要和你道歉，今天是我的判断失误了，不然也不会闹出那堆问题。”  
怎么说这个！关系更进一步护短心态也更上一层楼的金俊浩很不满。  
“你说什么呢？你的判断没错，我对在熙哥的判断没有过一丝怀疑。我只要跟着哥上就是了。”

“呀，你小子这话说出去会被人说愚忠的哦。”洪在熙说，“公正的金俊浩不应该反驳我的错误吗？”

“哥你是首领吧，这么拾掇部下反抗你的决议好吗？”

“我要是冒进了上去被打成筛子怎么办。”

“不会的，我会保护哥再冒失地回来。”金俊浩头歪在新晋男友的肩膀昏昏欲睡，额，男朋友，这称呼让金俊浩小麦色的脸有点泛红，“大不了一起被打成筛子。”

他俩和风花雪月阳春皑皑的罗曼蒂克格格不入，倒是刀口舔血枪林弹雨的土壤诡异地开了朵玫瑰。

“呸呸呸说什么不吉利的话。”无视是自己开的头的教父，揉了揉小男友柔软的自然卷黑发。他才舍不得对象和自己殉情。累了一天又哭又笑，杀人放火谈恋爱都干过了，金俊浩在安神的气味里放下了所有的戒备，眼皮打战了一会就合一块睡去，不忘嘟嘟囔囔道个晚安。

 

“晚安，在熙哥。”  
“梦里相见吧。俊浩。”

 

彩蛋

第二天早上两个作息最为规律的人难得睡了懒觉。而诡异的是居然也没人来喊他们起床打搅清梦。让首领和副手如此偷懒一早上的功臣当是金地革。Birdring knows everything.

发现这两人对彼此有那个意思也是一年前了，他也不是没想当个红娘去撮合一下的想法。但是拐弯抹角问老大意思如何时，得到了“恋爱要自己亲手达成才是浪漫”的回复，娃娃脸杀手眨眨大眼睛，摊手表示那你要需要帮助再找我吧。

“先别和俊英那小子说。”和他说了怕是就地信息爆炸全世界都知道了。  
“行~”金地革摆摆手，但是那小子自己发现了可不赖我了。

在局势稳定后，他们也总算从繁忙的事务里得闲出了空来经营感情，黏黏糊糊如他和朴俊煐也没法分身在炮火腥风里交公粮。在结束了来自首尔和纽约的两个人相同的某个委托后，金地革在建议前恩师好好享受一段假日后，自己也忍不住想休个假，主要是谈恋爱。  
他的老板也有这个想法。或者说终于有了这个想法。

从美国回来英国之后，金地革施施然给朴俊煐发了个kkt让后者准备定个烛光晚餐，原因？恋爱情侣约会需要理由吗。某些人到现在还是单身狗的原因就是把仪式感当借口而不是仪式感不需要借口。

在接收到朴俊煐那边的回信后金地革给洪材熙也发了一条“我这边去Gordon Ramsay”。然后过了几秒Gesture发来一条“知道了”在Birdring刚想关掉对话框时又收到一条“还有哪个米其林私密性强点的？”  
金地革有点哭笑不得：“以前这些事情你都没了解的吗？”  
“以前我只需要和俊镐说一声。”  
“那去Dorchester吧。”金地革看这回话就明白了个大概，然后想了想又补了一句，“去找承太哥拿个药，就说他上次给俊煐的那种就行。”  
“多谢了。”

聪明人只需要点到为止。  
抱歉啦俊镐，不过第一次最好还是用带点效果的，就是不知道那个当时把自己脑子都一塌糊涂的药效会不会对处男来说有点太猛。

本职工作黑手党主要业务杀人放火但是爱好是看人谈恋爱的业余大学生金地革觉得做了好事。当然Birdring总是对的。

第二天日上三竿爬起来叫人送来brunch时，Birdring听人问"Boss还没起床，需要叫一下吗？”，回了“就让他们自然醒吧，直接弄午饭就行”。  
看来得恭喜洪材熙一杆进洞。聪明如Profit就算平日再不读空气也早知道了个七七八八，一吹口哨看八卦心态轻松愉悦：“地革啊，我们来打个赌，如果材熙哥在上面就你亲我一口，俊镐在上面就我亲你一口。”

金地革喝着牛奶翻了个白眼，拉过坏笑的恋人给了一个早晨奶香味的吻。  
“就你机灵屁话多。”


End file.
